


Daylight

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: David smiled as he became aware of the radiant warmth of the sun on his face. He nuzzled against the chest under his cheek, counted the beats of the tender heart inside.
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Daylight

David smiled as he became aware of the radiant warmth of the sun on his face. He nuzzled against the chest under his cheek, counted the beats of the tender heart inside.

Jasper made a pleased noise at his slight movement. The blonde wrapped his arm around his partner. The redhead hummed and giggled as Jasper brought him eye level so he could peck his freckled cheek sweetly.

David gently shoved Jasper against the pillows and grinned cockily as pale blue eyes grew wide. Straddling him, David ran his hands up his clothed abdomen, dragging the offending material over his chest. Jasper sat up a little and raised his arms for David to remove the shirt.

Jasper drew him in for a slow, soft kiss. His arms wrapped around David's lithe form, drawing him closer and brushing his tongue against thin lips. David allowed the kiss to deepen, opening his mouth and tangling their tongues together. The blonde hummed approvingly, whining as David drew back.

David gave him a reassuring smile. "I've got you, dear."

Jasper snorted and pulled at David's shirt, "I know."

David relented and removed the clothing, tossing it into the bin along with Jasper's.  
Choosing to change position, he lays chest to chest with Jasper, tangling their legs together and playfully grinding against him to earn a lovely groan. 

Jasper caressed his cheek and gently scratched through his ginger locks. David smiled and closed his eyes, savouring the closeness between them. Jasper kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Jasper…" murmured David dreamily as he pulled away..

Jasper grinned like a smart ass. "Oh, someone's eager."

David snorted. "Oh, no. What would've given you that idea?" As David spoke, he again grinded against his partner, relishing the satisfied groan he could feel burst from Jasper's chest.

"Oh, I don't know," Jasper said hoarsely, "You just look like you're having a 'hard' time."

". . ."

"That was hilarious, and you know it."

"I'm honestly just surprised that I didn't see that coming."

"Hopefully I'll be able to see you coming soon."

". . . Please, no more."

Jasper gave him a sympathetic look. "I've got plenty else to give you, anyway," he said before pressing a warm, slow kiss to the junction of his jaw and throat. The blonde snickered as the redhead gasped.

David gently tangled his fingers into Jasper's thick hair. Bruises bloomed like watercolor on the ivory column of David's neck as Jasper licked and sucked the skin worshipfully. David felt Jasper's cock harden against his own and he moaned quietly.

After feeling satisfied with the garland of hickeys he'd adorned the freckled collarbone with, Jasper stared up at David curiously. 

"How do you wanna do this, Davey?"

David slid off of him, on to the bed. He pulled his own boxers off, turning to Jasper, who did the same. As soon as he was bare, David asked, "Where did we leave the lube last time?"

Jasper reached under his pillow and produced the small bottle. He tried to hand it to David, but the redhead closed his lover's hand around it. He smiled softly he drew David close, admiring the soft, trusting look gracing his face. David pressed their foreheads together and grinned bashfully.

"I love you," he breathed.

Jasper took gentle care in laying him on the bed beneath them. "I love you, too, angel."

He pulled back and eased David unto his back. "Relax, Davey."

David hummed and pulled a pillow under his head. "I'm ready, honey."

Jasper chuckled. Coating his fingers and warming the lube, he asked, "Are you? Are you ready to let me fuck you slow and steady. I want to come in you. Want to feel you tighten around me and squirm when I come. How does that sound, angel?"

David hid his flush face into the pillow and groaned.

"Hmm," Jasper pondered serenely.

David sighed and turned his head. "Please, Jazz," he asked in a rushed tone. "I need you."

Jasper hummed. He spread his cheeks, giggling as David huffed with impatience.

"I've got you, hon," he said pleasantly.

David stuck out his tongue defiantly, before rising to kiss the man above him. "I know you do."

Jasper smiled happily and met David half way, kissing him passionately. David gasped and moaned as two fingers caressed his opening teasingly.

David was in awe as the fingers pressed slowly and steadily inside of him. Jasper usually took sweet time in preparation. However, David was extremely eager for Jasper's lude intention to become reality.

"Okay?" asked Jasper as his partner writhed against the bed. Concerned, he began to pull back, but David halted him.

"I'm good," assured the redhead immediately. "I'm just used to you taking your time." Jasper used his other hand to stroke his hair. "Say the word, and I'll slow down." David shook his head with a smile. "No," he said sweetly, "this is fine."

Jasper smiled, suddenly curling his fingers knowingly. David gasped, twitching as his lover teased his prostate.

"Jazz, please," he sighed out heavenly. Jasper smirked, rubbing the spot again, causing the redhead to pant. "Please, what?" he asked softy. David blushed and stared at him for a moment. Jasper was about to let it slide, but David pulled him close and kissed behind his ear, soft and wet.

"Fuck me, please," he muttered, subdued. "I want you, Jasper."

He cried out as Jasper inserted a third finger hastily, testing the waters. David gripped his larger wrist, face tense. Jasper obeyed, still, not pulling back and fretting like he wanted to. But as soon as David's grip loosened, and his hips rocked tentatively, Jasper used his free hand to halt his hips, caressing the delicate area, soothing David to stillness as he began to thrust his fingers in and out. 

Slow at first, purposefully missing David's prostate, giggling as he had to tighten his hold on the slimmer's hips, which tried to rebel against his antics. "Jazz. . . "

"What do you want, angel?" asked the blonde warmly. He kissed David's pale torso in reverence. "Whatever it is," he said against the sensitive skin, studying freckles while David chuckled, "I promise, it's yours."

David smiled as he ran his fingers through pale hair. "You," he said.

Jasper began thrusting again, this time brushing his prostate fulfillingly. David released beautiful mewls and growls as Jasper pleasured him. 

When he decided that David was well prepped, he slipped his fingers from him slowly, savouring the final shudder of anticipation he felt as he left his body. He produced the lube once again, and placed it on David's chest. Cheeky, David smiled up at Jasper and hummed wonderingly.

The larger man snorted and grinned, "Care to do the honors?"

David pondered for just a second. "Yes," he said, "but can I do something else first?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows as his lithe love sat up and guided him to the bed below. David leaned down, nuzzling into his neck with light kisses. Jasper laughed and ran his fingers across the nape of his neck.

"Davey," he practically purred, "Whatcha doing, babe?"

Davin grinned mischievously before trailing a path of light kisses down the soft of his chest and waist. He left a warm kiss right beneath his belly button and looked up, fire blazing in his green eyes.

Jasper couldn't help but blush and nod hurriedly, reverently quiet. David softened. "This alright, Jazz?"

"Yeah," he assures, quiet still, "This is chill, you know that."

David smiled wide. Yeah, he did, didn't he?

Jasper groaned quietly as David took his cock in his hand and stroked languidly. He bent over, stalling his hand. An unreadable expression crossed his face as he wet his lips mechanically. He swallowed.

His tongue grazed the head. Jasper hissed and whimpered as his lips wrapped around him, suckling softly. He gasped as his boyfriend's tongue licked hungrily up the length of his dick.

Jasper grabbed his hair, gentle, purposeful. "David," he breathed his name like a supernatural being, "Please, hold on."

David pulled away as Jasper apologetically pet his head. His countenance read worry, if not a hint of embarrassment. "Sorry," he said quietly, "I guess I read the room wrong."

Jasper shushed him as he sat back up. "I just can't make it two rounds with you and still want to get out of bed."

David snickered until he was kissed again, had the breath stolen from his lungs. Jasper wrapped his arms around him, savouring the feeling of their chests heaving together. As he pulled away, David cupped Jasper's cheek, stilling him, admiring his big blue eyes. "I love you," the ginger said softly.

"I love you, too," the blonde said right back. 

David settled back against the bed as Jasper came close. David fished the lube from the sea of sheets. As he warmed it in his hand, he can't help but to kiss Jasper as he watched eagerly. This kiss was softer.  
"Davie," he begged, "please, let me-"

He was silenced as David, in an act of genius, pushed Jasper back against the mattress. Everything slipped into place, figuratively and literally, as David carefully lowered himself onto his lover's cock.

Jasper groaned as David whined at the intrusion, pausing halfway down the length. Jasper rubbed circles fretfully into his hips. "Next time, I'll go slower. Sorry, hon."

But David grinned as he raised back up and impaled himself on the entire length. Both let out boisterous cries. "I'm fine," David explained breathlessly, "it's just been so long since we've done it like this."

Jasper suddenly took David's hips, rocking into him roughly. As David cried in pleasure, thrusting right back against him. 

Jasper uttered a deep, weak sound. He pulled David close as he grinded him, bottoming out with hungry moan.

David squirmed against him as he panted shakily. Every move he made shifted Jasper's position inside him. Jasper kissed him passionately. When he pulled away, he was smiling, "I love you, David."

David felt his heart soar in the presence of that smile. "I love you, too, Jasper." He pulled the blonde above him a final time. He laid against the pillows as Jasper knelt between his legs. He reentered David quickly, fucking him brutally. David cried out, intent on giving his boyfriend a show. Jasper sped up, leaving marks his hips. Suddenly, David yelped and tightened. The vice grip made Jasper groan huskily. "Jasper," David pled, "please, please, please. . ."

Jasper shoved him against the bed before taking one leg over his shoulder. David squealed in shock at Jasper's actions, but moaned pleasantly regardless.

Within moments, David came, crying out as Jasper pushed through his lover's orgasm, slowing to halt as David came down. He pulled out and hissed, cock still aching and erect. David hummed happily, rising from his spot return the favor, suckling the length expertly. As soon as Jasper came down his throat, he pulled him down to the bed.

Jasper sighed, wrapping his arms contently around the smaller figure.

For the next eleven minutes, they lounged together. Soon, their alarm would signal the start of the day, but that could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
